nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeremy Lovett
Jeremy Lovett was a werewolf and the antagonist of the novel Daughters of Darkness. A resident of Briar Creek, Oregon, he has been the childhood friend of Mary-Lynnette Carter. Appearance Mary-Lynnette often depicts Jeremy as having "clear" brown eyes, as well as hair "the color of Ponderosa pine cones". He is also shown to be "thin and tan", and tall, and is always seen wearing a gold signet ring with the image of black foxglove, his species's personal symbol. When in his halfway-form, his eyes become "inhuman and flat as a shark's", and his body visibly grows fur, while his voice becomes nearly unrecognizable due to his immense teeth. As a full wolf, he is "sleek and handsome, but with crazy eyes". Personality Initially, despite his notorious werewolf heritage, Jeremy is a helpful, kind young man, though a bit of a loner, and particularly favors Mary-Lynnette, being protective of her and hoping to one day become a couple with her. However, being concerned about her reaction to knowing he wasn't human, he kept the truth from her for years, though he admits that perhaps she would have been "the one person who might not be afraid". He had also formerly been a friend to Opal Burdock, to whom she told of her true nature, her husband's execution and her nieces coming to stay with her. However, Jeremy conceals even darker traits; despite all of his goodwill towards Mary-Lynnette and other humans of the town, doing "odd jobs" for people, he holds a deep hatred for the Redfern family in residence for their invasion of his hunting territory. He particularly despised Ash both for the vampire's prejudice remarks and for his intimate connection to Mary-Lynnette. He is fiercely territorial, not tolerating any threats - both real and imagined - to his freedom and territory, and has little respect for the laws of the Night World, preferring to do as he pleases and seemingly taking pleasure in killing. In addition, Jeremy is not mentally stable, though he conceals it well. He is responsible for the death of his own uncle, Opal, and the attempted murder of Ash Redfern. Furthermore, in his deluded rage, he had tried to turn Mary-Lynnette into a werewolf against her will and violently attacked Ash out of jealousy of his affections for Mary-Lynette, proving even love could become dark and twisted. ''Daughters of Darkness'' Jeremy is first referenced in the book while Mary-Lynnette is out stargazing; she is able to sense something different about him, and is touched by his willingness to star-watch with her occasionally, as she feels he's the only person who understands her passion. While looking for Todd and Vic, two men who had tried to assault the Redfern sisters, Mary-Lynnette approaches Jeremy for information. She is touched by Jeremy's concern for her, but he cannot tell her anything about the two, even though they usually go shooting on the land Jeremy lives on, Mad Dog Creek. While investigating the death of Opal, and then the execution-style death of one of the goats, Mary-Lynnette, Mark, Jade, Rowan, Kestrel and Ash make their way to the local gas station where Jeremy works, Mary-Lynnette coming to the realization that Jeremy may be a werewolf. Her suspicions are confirmed when she takes a closer look at his ring and recognizes the flower on it as foxglove. Upset, she is comforted by Rowan, who dispels Mary-Lynnette's idea that Jeremy had killed Mrs. Burdock, explaining that being a werewolf actually made Jeremy less of a suspect. Rowan goes on to explain the true nature of the werewolf species, which soothes the human girl, yet she is still reluctant to trust him. When Mary-Lynnette has calmed, she notes Ash teasing Jeremy; although it is clear the werewolf deeply dislikes Ash, he maintains his calm. He appears somewhat hurt however by Mary-Lynnette's reaction to knowing the truth. He explains that his family came to Briar Creek, settling in Mad Dog Creek years ago for privacy, and is seemingly surprised to learn of Opal's death. However, when Ash makes pointed remarks of suspecting Jeremy of being the culprit, Mary-Lynnette angrily defends her friend, infuriated by Ash's bigoted quips. Before they leave, Jeremy warns Mary-Lynnette against Ash, sensing his tendency for womanizing and unaware of him being Mary-Lynnette's soulmate. Later that night, when Ash and Mary-Lynnette go for a walk in the woods, they return to find her car has caught fire. At that moment, Ash is knocked out with a wooden club, and, to Mary-Lynnette's shock and sorrow, she is tied up by Jeremy, whom she now realizes was the one who killed Opal Burdock. She witnesses him in his halfway form, terrified by it and worried for Ash, whom Jeremy attempts to slaughter. To distract him, Mary-Lynnette asks Jeremy to tell her what had truly happened. Softening and temporarily releasing Ash, Jeremy explains simply that this area was his hunting territory, and with the introduction of the Redfern sisters, he was losing prey. He initially got along with Opal, but when he learned that her nieces were coming, he tried to reason with her. When the old vampire refused to listen, Jeremy claims he "lost his temper"; having been mending her fence, in anger Jeremy impulsively staked Opal with a wooden picket. He'd left the body in the cellar, hoping the girls would find it and return home, but this tactic failed. He decided to wait, claiming to be good at this, and closely watched the girls. He had been in the garden watching Mark and Jade, and howled with fury when he overhead Jade stating her liking for the place. He returned the next night to kill the goat, but Mary-Lynnette, having sensed something there, ran into the goat shed. Ultimately, Jeremy procured the goat, Ethyl, and impaled it repeatedly with the wooden stakes, some of which he used to make models with. He placed the goat on the porch as a warning, knowing it was how Hodge Burdock had died, and put a black iris in its mouth to frame Ash for it, having seen him wearing a Black Iris Club shirt. Jeremy also mentions that his uncle had been part of the club, and that when his uncle tried to restrict his hunting habits, Jeremy killed him. In his anger over his territory, Jeremy also killed a horse and shattered the window of the gas station, but again fell into the habit of waiting. When the group came to the gas station, Jeremy overhead Ash and Mary-Lynnette, and was resentful, hoping to protect Mary-Lynnette. He followed them into the woods and set the car on fire. He concludes with his intention to make Mary-Lynnette a werewolf like him. As he had spoken, Mary-Lynnette managed to free herself, and Ash regained consciousness; Jeremy grabs the club and again hits Ash, but Mary-Lynnette managed to get to her blazing vehicle and recover a silver knife given to her by Mrs. Burdock. Seeing her go for the weapon, Jeremy fully transforms and leaps in to kill her, but Mary-Lynnette manages to stab him through the heart with the knife, and scrambles out of the car before he can retaliate, leaving Jeremy to die in the ensuing explosion. His body is later shown to Quinn by Ash to cover for what truly happened. Night World: The Ultimate Fan Guide Mary-Lynnette loves how helpful Jeremy is, carefully washing the windshield of her beat-up station wagon whenever she visits the gas station. But Jeremy never gets too close to anyone. He is a loner - and a renegade werewolf. Jeremy does not adhere to Night World feeding laws, even going so far as to kill his uncle for trying to enforce them. Jeremy also devises some creative ways to intimidate Jade, Kestrel, and Rowan when they move to Briar Creek. Trivia *Jeremy is the first werewolf antagonist to appear in the series. *His last name comes from an old Anglo-French word meaning "wolf cub", which ties in to the tradition of werewolves having a name meaning wolf. Appearances *''Daughters of Darkness'' References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Werewolves Category:Deceased